


Exceptional

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: F/M, Marriage of Convenience, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Violet Hunter is at a crossroads in her career but when she asks Sherlock Holmes for advice once again, he suggests something else entirely.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Violet Hunter
Comments: 64
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Set over a year after "The Copper Beeches" but Sherlock didn't fake his death at Reichenbach Falls, so he's still at Baker Street. My headcanon for Sherlock and Violet's ages at the start of this story is that Sherlock is 51 and Violet is 24. Yeah, it's a big gap, but it wasn't nearly as big of an issue back then.

John Watson flipped through Sherlock’s mail, praying there was a case among the letters to occupy his exceedingly bored friend. _One more ‘VR’ in the walls and Mrs. Hudson is certain to throw him out on his ear._ John was grateful that he had moved out three months prior to a flat closer to his new practice, but it also meant that Sherlock had no one to vent to when he wasn’t around.

One letter stood out among the others. _Miss Violet Hunter._ “Holmes,” he said, looking up at the man, who was currently playing his violin by the window, “look at this – a letter from Miss Hunter.” When Sherlock didn’t seem to recognize the name, John elaborated, “Miss Violet Hunter, of ‘The Adventure of the Copper Beeches.’”

“I know who she is, Watson,” Sherlock said, annoyed, as he continued to play. “I’m simply waiting for you to tell me why she has written now, sixteen months later.”

John rolled his eyes then opened the letter and read it aloud. _“‘Dear Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson, I’m sure you are surprised to hear from me again so long after you helped me the first time. Once again, I am in need of advice – I am thinking about finding new employment. I am currently in London visiting a friend, so I would like to call on you tomorrow at half-past ten, if I may. Yours faithfully, Violet Hunter.’”_

Sherlock smiled a bit. “ _Déjà vu_ , is it not, Watson?”

“Yes,” John said, chuckling. “I just hope that this time, it’s not another father trying to steal his daughter’s inheritance.”

“As long as it’s not too trivial, I welcome the diversion.”

 _Thank the Good Lord for Miss Hunter, then,_ John thought, smiling to himself. “Well, I’m off. Send for me if any interesting cases present themselves.”

“Of course,” Sherlock said absently, his focus back on the sheet music.

On his way out the door, John heard Sherlock call for Mrs. Hudson and he chuckled to himself. _I suppose shouting down the stairs is better than ringing a bell incessantly, though not by much._

* * *

The next morning at exactly 10:30, Violet Hunter knocked on the front door of 221B Baker Street. The housekeeper answered, smiling in recognition when she saw her.

“Miss Hunter, right?” She stepped aside to let her in.

Violet smiled back happily as she walked into the foyer. “Yes. I’m surprised you recognize me.”

“Mr. Holmes has so many clients, but some of them do stand out. I’ll tell him you’re here.”

“Thank you.” She watched the older woman, whose name she remembered was Mrs. Hudson, climb the stairs, then she was left alone with her thoughts. _I shouldn’t have bothered them but I truly don’t know what to do._ Thinking back on the last time she saw Mr. Holmes and Dr. Watson, one hand absently came up to touch her hair. It was currently pinned up, though not quite as long as it had been before she’d cut it short at the Rucastles’ request.

Mrs. Hudson came back downstairs, smiling a bit. “Go on up, they’re ready for you.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson.” She climbed the stairs to the first floor then took a deep breath before entering the sitting room.

Mr. Holmes was standing by the window and was just setting down his violin and bow. Dr. Watson was sitting at the table and stood up when he saw her, a happy smile on his face.

“Miss Hunter, it’s so good to see you again,” he said as he approached her then took her offered hand. “How are you?”

“I’m well, thank you, Dr. Watson,” she said with all honesty. “How are you?”

“Good, my little practice is going well, as are my scribblings.”

“Yes,” Mr. Holmes said as he approached them, smirking, “Dr. Watson’s romanticized accounts of our cases are doing very well.”

“I know,” Violet said, grinning, “I’ve read and enjoyed them all.” She held out her hand to the Great Detective. “Hello, Mr. Holmes.”

“Miss Hunter.” He took it and, to her surprise, bowed then kissed her knuckles before letting go. “I must say, you have us both intrigued at your letter. Pray, tell us about your latest predicament.” He held out a chair for her at the table.

She sat down then Dr. Watson sat down next to her and Mr. Holmes across from her, his folded hands resting on the table. “The new term is about to start at the school I run and I have been offered the chance to stay on as headmistress, but I must admit that school administration is not the same as teaching, something I dearly miss.”

“Is there a teaching position open at the school?” Dr. Watson asked.

“No. I’ve made some inquiries to other schools in the area and in London but I haven’t received word of any open positions. Therefore, my question for both of you is, do I stay on at a well-paying job in a position I no longer want, or do I give it up and continue to look for a position I will love but may not find?”

Before Dr. Watson could respond, Mr. Holmes cut in. “Have you considered a new field entirely?”

“Something other than teaching?” she asked, bemused. “No, there aren’t many other positions I’m qualified for.”

“On the contrary,” he said, grinning, “I think you would make a superb detective.”

Violet stared at him and if she wasn’t mistaken, Dr. Watson did as well. “A detective?”

“Why not?” Mr. Holmes asked as he leaned back in his chair. “You’re an exceptional young woman, as I have said before. Intelligent, observant, resourceful, and brave. I’ve been meaning to expand this detective agency to three, and a female detective would be able to get into places a male detective could not.”

“Holmes-” Dr. Watson started to say, but Violet cut in.

“You mean you want me to accompany you on your adventures?” she asked, incredulous.

“Not just accompany – help me solve. If nothing else, you understand women better than either of us, that alone would help a great deal. Now, as Dr. Watson lives on the other side of town, I would need you to live here and be able to assist at a moment’s notice. With modern morality being what it is, I’m afraid we would be required to marry.”

“Marry!” Dr. Watson exclaimed before she had a chance to wrap her head around the idea. “Good God, Holmes, have you completely taken leave of your senses?”

Mr. Holmes merely chuckled over his colleague’s outburst then turned to her. “If you’ll excuse us for a moment, Miss Hunter? Dr. Watson and I have things we need to discuss. Why don’t you go down to see Mrs. Hudson? She can answer some of the questions I know are on your mind.”

Feeling a bit dazed, Violet nodded then stood and the gentlemen stood as well. Before she was even out the door, she heard Dr. Watson confront Mr. Holmes over his “scandalous” idea. _I don’t know what Mr. Holmes is thinking, but I must admit I’m intrigued._


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Hudson was waiting for Violet at the foot of the stairs, her smile sympathetic. “Mr. Holmes said he might send you down to me. Come, we’ll have some tea and discuss it.”

Still feeling a bit dazed, she followed the older woman into a small sitting room, where tea was already waiting. They sat down on the settee and Mrs. Hudson asked how she took her tea.

“Um, milk and a little sugar, thank you.” When Mrs. Hudson handed her the cup and saucer, Violet took a sip then looked at her. “Mr. Holmes, he … he’s not joking, is he?”

Mrs. Hudson chuckled as she fixed her own cup. “Mr. Holmes has a peculiar sense of humor, it’s true, but this is something he wouldn’t joke about.” She sipped her tea. “After he received your letter yesterday, he asked me what I thought of the two of you entering into a marriage of convenience.”

 _He must hold her in high regard if he asked her for her opinion on something so important._ “And what did you think?”

She frowned. “That all the advantages would be on his side – he would have his second colleague, but you would give up any chance of a loving husband and children.”

That surprised her. “He doesn’t want children? I thought most men wanted at least a son to carry on the name.”

Mrs. Hudson took another sip of her tea. “Mr. Holmes feels his legacy is his contribution to deduction, he doesn’t care that the Holmes family bloodline will end with him and his older brother.”

 _Older brother? Oh yes, ‘The Greek Interpreter.’_ “Dr. Watson mentioned Mr. Holmes’ brother in one of the stories.”

Mrs. Hudson nodded. “He rarely comes around but he’s pleasant enough when he does. I doubt that one will ever marry, and to be honest, I thought our Mr. Holmes would never marry either – he’s never shown any interest in it before now.”

 _That’s not surprising, really, after what I’ve read._ She sighed quietly then sipped her tea. “If you were me, Mrs. Hudson, what would you do?”

“That depends – do you have any suitors, Miss Hunter?”

Violet felt her cheeks warm. “No,” she admitted quietly. “I have no money or connections, nor the beauty to make a man overlook the other two.”

“I think you’re a beautiful young lady, but enough about what some men look for in a wife.” She set her cup and saucer on the coffee table. “What about your heart and mind?”

Violet shrugged uncomfortably. “I’m too intelligent for most men, I suppose. As for my heart, I’ve learned to keep that well-guarded.”

“I can understand that. Well, considering what I know of Mr. Holmes and what I’ve just learned of you, I wouldn’t recommend that you accept his offer.” She smiled a bit. “Unless, that is, you think you can change him, assuming you’d want to try.”

She blinked in surprise. “Change him? Into what, exactly? A good husband?”

Mrs. Hudson chuckled. “I don’t think that would be necessary – Mr. Holmes is convinced that even in a loveless and childless marriage, he would still be a better husband than most men.”

Violet raised an eyebrow. “And you agree with him?”

“After seeing how he treats me and his female clients,” Mrs. Hudson smiled a bit, “I would say yes.”

 _That’s something to think about._ “Then what would I change him into?”

Mrs. Hudson grinned, her eyes dancing. “A loving husband.”

* * *

“Holmes, this is scandalous!” John shouted before Miss Hunter was even out the sitting room door.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I offered her marriage specifically to avoid a scandal, Watson. How else can I expect her to live here? Miss Hunter has a good reputation and I will do all in my power to keep it that way.”

“But marriage, and so suddenly! Everyone will think she’s having your child – that’s what’s so scandalous.”

“An unintended pregnancy is not the only reason for a short engagement,” Sherlock said reasonably as he crossed the room to the fireplace. The atmosphere in the room being what it was, he packed his long cherrywood pipe, the one John called his “disputatious” pipe, with tobacco then used the fireplace tongs to pull a glowing cinder from the fire and light it.

“But it’s the reason everyone assumes first.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Then how long would you suggest Miss Hunter and I wait before marrying?”

“What I suggest is that you not marry her at all.” John wearily sat down in his chair. “Holmes … this is madness, even for you.”

Sherlock waved his free hand in dismissal. “Men and women enter into marriages of convenience all the time. It’s a business transaction like any other.”

John sat ramrod straight, indignant. “It is most certainly not!”

“You’re absolutely right, Watson,” Sherlock said as he sat down in his chair, smirking. “It won’t be like any other – unlike most marriages, mine and Miss Hunter’s would be a marriage of equals.”

John pinched the bridge of his nose with one hand then he looked at Sherlock. “What do you even have to offer her?”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow. “A position, as I said. One she would, no doubt, find exhilarating.”

“Yes, but what else?”

He smoked his pipe for a moment as he thought about it. “The security and stability of marriage. A wealthy husband. I may choose not to flaunt my wealth but I would be more than willing to share it with her. Money of her own from the cases we work together. Fame, if she chooses, or alternately, as much privacy as you and I can give her – I’m sure you wouldn’t mention her in your stories unless she wanted it.”

“Of course.” John paused. “But what about romance?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I have no interest in romance, as I have told you many times before, and I’m certain Miss Hunter is the same way or she’d be married by now.”

John looked dubious at that but he pressed on. “What about marital relations? Children?”

“I have no need of the latter, so of what use to me is the former?”

John absently rubbed his forehead. “What if Miss Hunter does want children? She’s a teacher, after all – she must love them.”

“I’m certain it wouldn’t take much to make her reconsider.”

“I think you and Miss Hunter need to discuss your expectations before you even consider going through with this.” He pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. “I should be going, but I will be back this evening to hear how it went.” John walked to the door then paused and turned to Sherlock. “And Holmes?”

“Yes?”

He smiled a bit. “Behave yourself.”

Sherlock huffed in annoyance. “Good day, Watson.”

John grinned. “Good day, Holmes.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Mrs. Hudson!” came the shout from the first floor. “Do send Miss Hunter up!”

“Does he always yell like that?” Violet asked as both of them stood.

“Yes,” Mrs. Hudson said, smiling a bit, “but I’m used to it. Don’t let him get into the habit of yelling for you like that, though – a wife shouldn’t be treated the same as a housekeeper.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, thank you.” She started to leave the room and was surprised when Mrs. Hudson followed her.

“I think the two of you are going to need a mediator for your negotiations,” she explained.

“Even if the discussion turns private?” Violet asked, blushing a bit.

Mrs. Hudson gave her a sympathetic smile. “Especially if the discussion turns private. We can’t have him barreling over you, now can we?” She led the way upstairs.

Mr. Holmes was sitting in his chair by the fire, smoking a pipe. Mrs. Hudson cleared her throat loudly and he stood up when he saw them, his pipe still in his mouth.

The older woman rolled her eyes. “Mr. Holmes, your pipe.”

He looked down at his pipe as if he’d forgotten it then he took it out of his mouth and dumped the tobacco in the fire then set the pipe in its holder on the mantle before turning to them. “Forgive me.”

“It’s alright, Mr. Holmes,” Violet said, smiling a bit. “This is your home, you should be able to do whatever you like.”

“But a gentleman does not smoke in the presence of a lady,” he said, returning her smile, and she was pleased to see that it reached his eyes. He gestured to the settee. “Please, sit. I assume Mrs. Hudson is staying to assure the terms of our marriage are fair to both of us.”

“Yes, if you don’t mind,” Violet said as both women sat down while Mr. Holmes remained standing.

“Not at all,” he said. “Now, you obviously have questions for me.”

She glanced at Mrs. Hudson, who nodded, before turning to Mr. Holmes. “You truly don’t want children?”

“I see no need for them – I have neither an estate nor a title that requires me to produce an heir.”

“But your family line-”

“Is not so remarkable as that,” he said, waving a hand in dismissal. “No one will mourn the Holmes family after it’s died out, I assure you.”

_Why do I doubt that?_ “Your intelligence, then. Surely you’d want someone to inherit your gifts.”

That brought him up short. “You may have a point there, Miss Hunter,” he said, frowning.

Mrs. Hudson smiled a bit. “Any child that has you as a father and Miss Hunter as a mother is bound to be an intellectual.”

He grinned at her and Violet found herself wishing she were the recipient of such a smile. “Quite right, Mrs. Hudson.” He paced the length of the room to the fireplace then turned and paced back, stopping in front of them. “It would be best if we leave the possibility of children open, but there is certainly no rush.”

Violet let out a soft sigh of relief. “I find that most agreeable, Mr. Holmes.” The thought of her next question made her blush but it had to be asked. “With that in mind, do you see us sharing a bed?”

“If we’re away from Baker Street, it would be inevitable but here, at least at first, you can have Dr. Watson’s old room.”

“We’ll replace all the furniture before you move in,” Mrs. Hudson said. She assessed her for a moment. “Unless, that is, you don’t want that?”

Violet turned to Mr. Holmes. “Thank you for your consideration, Mr. Holmes, but if we are to share a bed sometimes, then I feel it would be better if we shared a bed every night.”

Mrs. Hudson smiled a bit at him. “She has a point.”

He stared at Violet for a moment, completely nonplussed, then he nodded. “Very well.”

“Thank you.” She took a deep breath before asking, “And what of marital relations?”

“I see no reason for us to have them aside from procreation, so that too can wait.”

Violet didn’t know whether to be relieved or disappointed. She was about to tell him so when he added, “If you want, Dr. Watson’s old room can be converted to a sitting room strictly for your use.”

“And then a nursery,” Violet said, smiling happily as she warmed up to the idea, “once the first baby comes.”

“Correct.”

“I would like that very much. Thank you for your generosity and understanding, Mr. Holmes.”

“Think nothing of it,” he said, waving his hand again. “What other matters need to be settled?”

“Money,” Mrs. Hudson said, then she turned to Violet. “Do you have a dowry, dear?”

“No,” she admitted quietly. “My parents were not good at saving money, so they set nothing aside for me.” She looked at Mr. Holmes. “I hope that won’t be an issue, but I can understand if you want to back out of the arrangement.”

“Nonsense,” he declared. “I deduced you had no dowry the moment I read your initial letter. Your partnership is the only monetary contribution to the marriage you need to make. As for the rest, I’ll provide whatever funds you need until you have enough money of your own from our cases. Those, fees naturally, will be divided evenly – you’ll receive a third of the fee if Dr. Watson is also on the case, or half if it’s just the two of us.”

She smiled a bit. “And if I solve a case on my own?”

“If you solve a case on your own, my dear Miss Hunter, you will of course be entitled to the entire fee.” The grin he gave her was everything she could have wished for.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“Have you made your decision?” Mr. Holmes asked. He seemed calm but Violet could see the nervousness in his gaze.

She smiled a bit. “You’ve sprung this on me quite suddenly, Mr. Holmes. Normally, such a life-changing decision would require quite a bit of thought,” she smirked, “not to mention asking others for their advice.”

He smirked back. “But this is hardly a normal situation.”

“Do you need more time?” Mrs. Hudson asked gently. “I’m sure Mr. Holmes would give it to you if you just said the word.”

“Of course,” he added.

Violet turned to the older woman. “Mrs. Hudson, would you-”

“Say no more,” Mrs. Hudson cut in, grinning. “This is a conversation that requires privacy. I’ll be right downstairs.” She rose from the settee then left the room.

Mr. Holmes approached her warily before taking Mrs. Hudson’s place. “Do you need more time?”

She smiled weakly. “I suppose all I truly need is the reassurance that this isn’t some passing fancy of yours, Mr. Holmes.”

“What would you suggest?”

“That our engagement lasts at least a month, giving us both time to end it if we change our minds.”

He smiled a bit. “If Dr. Watson were here, he’d say a broken engagement is almost as scandalous as a short one.”

“But what do you say?”

“I’d say it should be more than enough time.” He cleared his throat, suddenly looking uncomfortable. “Do you wish for me to get down on one knee?”

She gave him a reassuring smile. “That is not necessary, Mr. Holmes – this isn’t a love match.” _Still, it would be nice. After all, this is likely to be the only proposal I’ll ever receive._

He must have seen something of that on her face, for he did get down on one knee in front of her and took her hand. “Miss Hunter, you are superior to every other woman I have met and it would be a privilege to have you as a partner. Will you marry me?”

Part of her wanted to say no, that this man had no idea what love was and could never feel it for her. Part of her knew this was probably her only chance of marrying a good man. And part of her, a small but growing part, insisted that Mr. Holmes simply needed to learn how to love and be loved.

She smiled at him softly. “Yes, Mr. Holmes.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock’s heart made an odd sort of leap when Violet accepted his proposal, but he ignored it. _This is strictly a business arrangement, nothing more._ He kissed the back of her hand then resumed his place beside her on the settee. “I’ll have a ring for you tomorrow.”

Violet smiled a bit. “I would say that’s not necessary, but those words seem to make you do the opposite. I’m not marrying you for your wealth, Mr. Holmes … Sherlock, and that includes the gifts you give me.”

“While I appreciate your honesty, society expects a ring.” His heart skipped a beat when she used his name for the first time, but he ignored that too. He took her left hand in both of his, studying it. _Elegant, long-fingered hands. A pianist’s hands, I missed that before._ “Not a diamond,” he murmured, half to himself. “An amethyst.”

“Yes, a violet stone for a Violet fiancée,” she said, her eyes dancing.

He grinned. “Precisely. I’ll see what the jewelers have later today.” He released her hand then sighed heavily as he leaned back against the settee. “I suppose we must set in motion all the requirements for a modern wedding now, starting with the announcement in the newspapers.”

She nodded. “Without parents, we’ll have to do all of the planning ourselves.”

“Mrs. Hudson will help, I’m sure, as will Dr. Watson, once I convince him of how advantageous this marriage will be for both of us.”

She smiled a bit. “Yes, he did seem awfully antagonistic.”

“Thankfully, that has nothing to do with you and everything to do with the swiftness of our engagement, therefore it shouldn’t be difficult to bring him around.” He stood then started to pace again. “My brother Mycroft might be a bigger issue – I have no idea how he will react to the news.”

“Well, at least you don’t have to worry about getting his permission,” she said, smirking.

He chuckled as he turned to face her. “Quite, but his approval would mean a great deal, I’ll admit. Will you join us for dinner tomorrow night?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll take the train back to Walsall the next day and settle my affairs there before returning to London.”

Sherlock nodded. “By then, I’ll have arranged temporary lodging for you across the street – Mrs. Hudson’s sister Mrs. Turner has a vacancy.”

“That’s very kind of you.”

“Not at all,” he said, smiling a bit. “I’ll expect you to start work as a detective as soon as you’re settled.”

“Of course. Do you imagine we’ll be very busy before the wedding?”

“One can never tell, it all depends on how creative the criminal classes of London decide to be.”

She smiled a bit. “Do you still shoot the walls when you’re bored?”

He chuckled. “Mrs. Hudson has expressly forbidden it. No, I find my violin to be a much more constructive method of dealing with the tedium.” He glanced at her hands. “I’ll have to see if I can find a piano small enough to fit this room, then perhaps we can do a duet.”

“I would enjoy that.” She paused. “I should go, I didn’t mean for my visit to take up your entire day.”

Sherlock grinned. “As this turned out to be no ordinary visit, I see no reason for you to leave. If a client comes, you can observe my methods.”

She smiled a bit. “You mean you have methods besides throwing your client’s letter onto the table, sulking like a child, and touching their hair without permission?”

Despite her gently teasing tone, he was surprised to have his past conduct reprimanded, if only lightly. “I’ll admit that it was, perhaps, unprofessional to sulk in front of a client – your letter had put me in something of an irritable mood since I saw it as a sign that all of my interesting cases were behind me.”

“I daresay that assumption proved to be false.” Her eyes were dancing.

He chuckled. “Yes, gratifyingly so. As for your hair … I felt the need to touch it, both before and after you cut it short. I can’t explain it beyond being a very tactile sort of person, especially when it comes to evidence.”

Violet smirked. “And you saw my hair as evidence?”

“At the time, yes.” He sat down beside her again.

“Well, normally, only the closest of loved ones can touch someone’s hair without permission.”

“Then my touch was simply premature,” he said, smiling a bit. “I assume that, as your future husband, you would have no objections to my touching it now.”

“None whatsoever, though I fail to see a reason why you would want to.”

Sherlock chuckled. “Your hair truly is beautiful, as Dr. Watson had remarked when we met you.”

Violet smiled a bit. “A piece of advice, Sherlock – when you’re trying to romance a lady, don’t bring up other men.”

He blinked in surprise. “I wasn’t-” Her grin told him she wasn’t serious but the sound of someone knocking on the front door kept him from responding. _I see I need to be on my toes around her._ He was surprised at how eager such a prospect made him.


	5. Chapter 5

Violet watched her fiancé from the settee as he listened to their client discuss his dilemma – a possibly unfaithful wife. Sherlock sat in his chair by the fire, his eyes closed and his hands steepled in front of him. He didn’t seem very enthusiastic about the case when he asked the client for details and she wondered if the seemingly simple case bored him.

She turned to the client, a rich man named Mr. Stone, who was pacing the length of the room as he fumed. “You said she leaves the house every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday afternoon after lunch and the reason she gives is that she’s visiting friends?”

“It’s obviously a lie,” the man muttered. “What woman needs to see her friends three times a week?”

Violet barely managed to stop herself from wincing. “What was Mrs. Stone before she married you?”

“Just a paid lady’s companion,” he said, waving his hand in dismissal. “We met in Paris. Not that she was looking for a rich husband, mind you. I’d had enough of those. But she caught my eye.”

“I see. And before she became a lady’s companion?”

He stopped pacing and looked at her. “The unmarried daughter of a teacher, why?”

_How do I put this delicately?_ She glanced at Sherlock but he was still in his contemplative pose. _Or he’s doing his best to ignore Mr. Stone, it’s hard to tell with him._ Violet turned back to their client. “How do the other society wives treat her?”

Mr. Stone rolled his eyes. “Some of them make snide remarks but she assured me those don’t bother her. I’m sure she’s seeing a lover behind my back,” he turned to Sherlock, “and I want you, Mr. Holmes, to find out who he is.”

Sherlock opened his eyes and looked at the man. “And what will you do once we find him?”

“Challenge him to a duel, of course.”

“Of course,” Sherlock muttered. He rose then escorted the man to the sitting room door. “Have no fear, Mr. Stone – we’ll find out exactly why your wife is spending so much time away from home.”

He gave a relieved smile. “Thank you, Mr. Holmes, Miss Hunter.” He bowed then left.

Violet rolled her eyes as soon as Sherlock shut the door. “The only real mystery here is why she married him.”

“Quite,” he said, chuckling, then he sat down beside her. “I assume from your questions that you have an idea of what’s really going on. I must admit I’m at something of a loss – it seems unlikely that a woman in such a precarious position would take a lover, though with a husband like that, I can’t say I blame her.”

She nodded. “I think she’s taking lessons, the kind of lessons other society wives had while they were growing up – playing an instrument, dancing, drawing, perhaps a foreign language or two.”

He smiled at her proudly. “How do you want to prove your theory?”

“We could follow her, but that’s a bit undignified.” Violet smiled a bit. “How do you feel about dancing lessons, Sherlock?”

He raised an eyebrow, amused. “For the sake of the case, I’m willing to suffer through them.”

“Good, I’ll call on London’s premier dancing instructor later today.” She smirked. “If I hadn’t been here, would you have bothered to take this case?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I would have told him to pay more attention to his wife and that would solve the problem.”

Violet smiled at him fondly. “You really don’t like this kind of case, do you?” she asked, turning to face him and pulling her legs up underneath her skirts.

He glanced at her skirt-covered legs before fixing his eyes on hers. “Most of them are obvious to the point of tediousness and thus, not worth my time.”

“But you can’t take on only murders and kidnappings,” she said gently. “It would weigh heavily on your heart if you had nothing to counteract them.”

Sherlock chuckled. “Since I have no heart, it doesn’t matter.” His tone was light but Violet wasn’t about to let him distract her.

She reached over to gently take his hand, murmuring, “I know that isn’t true. You have a heart, you simply pretend you don’t.” He started to protest but she held up her free hand. “Don’t, Sherlock. If you didn’t have a heart, you wouldn’t have told me last year to send you a telegram if I ever needed you. You wouldn’t have called me exceptional, and you certainly wouldn’t have asked me to marry you just so I could have a more rewarding position.”

He blinked in surprise then smiled a bit. “Your deduction, while intriguing, is wrong – I don’t need a heart to worry about a woman who was alone in the world and had put herself into a potentially dangerous situation.”

“If you say so,” Violet said, her smile fond and knowing. “Do you have the time? My friend is probably wondering what’s keeping me.”

He pulled his watch from his pocket. “Almost one.”

“Oh, I should definitely leave, then.” Both of them rose. “I’ll see if I can arrange a meeting for us with the dancing master.”

“Don’t give him our real names.”

She nodded. “I’ll be back tomorrow night for dinner with your brother but if you need me before that,” she took a calling card out of her purse and handed it to him, “I wrote my friend’s address on the back.”

He nodded then slipped the card into his waistcoat pocket. “I’ll walk you out.”

“Thank you.” Violet led the way out of the sitting room but once they were in the hallway, Sherlock took her hand, stopping her.

“It occurs to me that you haven’t seen the rest of the house yet,” he said, smiling a bit. “I’ll give you a tour, it’ll only take a moment.”

She smiled back. “Alright.” She followed him upstairs to the other bedroom. The handful of pieces of furniture were covered with white sheets but she could see there was plenty of room for a settee, a chair, a writing desk, and perhaps a small bed if she needed to take a nap.

“I’ll pay for new furniture,” Sherlock said, taking her out of her thoughts.

“That’s really not necessary,” Violet replied, then she laughed softly when he grinned. “I did it again, didn’t I?”

“You did,” he said, and she would swear his smile was fond. “While I appreciate your humility and modesty, I’m still going to buy you presents and things you can’t yet afford.”

She smiled softly. “And that is another sign that you have a heart.” She led the way back down to the first floor.

Sherlock hesitated a moment before opening the door to his bedroom. Violet stopped in the doorway, her attention on him instead of the room. A faint blush on his cheeks and his inability to meet her gaze betrayed his embarrassment.

“Sherlock?” she murmured, one hand coming up to cup his cheek.

“It’s nothing,” he said lightly, still not meeting her eyes. One hand stayed on the doorknob while his other hand was at his side.

Needing to hold his hand, Violet lightly ran her free hand down his arm to his nervously clenched fist. “You’ve never had a woman in your bedroom,” she murmured, wrapping her hand around his.

He smiled weakly as he finally met her gaze. “Not even Mrs. Hudson. At least, not while I’m in it.”

She smiled back cheekily. “Then I’ll overlook any clutter I see.” She hesitated before softly kissing his cheek. Not waiting for him to respond, she walked into the bedroom. What she noticed first was the clutter, but it was no worse than the sitting room.

Then she saw the bed. It was more than large enough for one person, but definitely too small for two people. _Unless we’re on top of one another,_ she thought, and immediately blushed at the sudden mental image.

“I’ll replace it with something larger before the wedding,” Sherlock said as he came to stand beside her.

Violet could hear the hint of nervousness in his voice and it relaxed her. She took his hand, murmuring, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He turned to face her. “Violet, I-”

“Yes?” she asked softly. She had to suppress a shiver over the way he said her name.

He smiled a bit. “We should both be on our way – you don’t want to keep your friend waiting and I have a ring to find.”

Violet knew, absolutely knew, that wasn’t what he was originally going to say but since his original intention was unclear, she decided to leave it. She pasted on a happy smile. “You are correct.” She led the way out of the room and down the stairs to the ground floor, making up her mind to have some small measure of satisfaction before she left.

As she pinned on her hat, she felt Sherlock’s warmth behind her and she turned to smile at him. “Until tomorrow, Sherlock.” She kissed his cheek again but this time, she waited to see his reaction.

He smiled knowingly then took her gloved hand and brought it to his lips, kissing her knuckles as he kept his eyes on her. “Until tomorrow.” His smile grew as she felt her cheeks warm.

_Damn the man,_ she thought fondly as she left 221B. _I wanted to fluster him, just a little, but it was he who flustered me. Next time._


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock was lost in thought the entire hansom ride to the jeweler’s. While that in itself was a common occurrence, the fact that his thoughts were solely on his behavior was not.

_What was I thinking, almost asking Violet if I could kiss her? It’s going to be a marriage of convenience and while there may be children at some point, there’s no need for us to do anything physical right now. I certainly cannot tell Watson about this, I’d never hear the end of it. The moment simply got away from me, that’s all. It won’t happen again._

_And since when do I kiss anyone? I am above such physical pursuits. Violet’s intellect and instincts are all I care about._

When he arrived at the jeweler’s, he made the mistake of saying that he was looking for an engagement ring. The overeager salesman showed him row after row of diamond rings then looked disappointed when Sherlock asked to see amethyst rings.

After rejecting any ring that had accent stones or pearls, he found one that he thought would suit Violet very well – a round stone on a gold band with carved swirls on either side. The fact that it cost only five pounds pricked at his conscience since he had expected to spend at least twice that, so he decided that his fiancée deserved a few more pieces.

By the time he left, his pockets were bulging, his billfold was lighter, and so was his mood. Sherlock chuckled to himself at the thought of Violet’s happy face when she saw what he’d bought her.

Mycroft picked up on his mood as soon as he walked into his brother’s private room at The Diogenes Club. “Another case solved, I take it, little brother?” he asked from his chair by the fire. “What was it this time – a murder or a kidnapping?”

Sherlock grinned delightedly as he sat down across from him. “You’re _guessing_ the reason for my happiness? I would have thought you’d know as soon as I-”

“You’re engaged?” Mycroft asked, his eyes wide. “You, the man who so famously said love-” He cut himself off, smirking. “Ah, it’s to be a marriage of convenience, I should have known. Don’t tell me you’re in debt, Sherlock.”

He rolled his eyes. “Neither I nor my fiancée are in debt.”

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. “Then what possible reason could a lifelong bachelor, who has neither estate nor title, have for marrying a woman he doesn’t love?”

“It’s strictly business, I assure you. My detective agency could use a female detective, but for a woman to live with me, society dictates that we must be married.”

His brother chuckled. “So, you’ve found a woman with the same interest in deduction and you’ve convinced her to both work with you and marry you, no wonder you’re over the moon.” He clapped his hands together in anticipation, grinning. “Tell me who she is and when I can meet her.”

“Her name is Miss Violet Hunter, she’s a-”

“You’re marrying a former client?” Mycroft asked, surprised.

Sherlock smirked. “You took note of her?”

He shrugged. “Dr. Watson thought you might show some interest in her, he said so himself in his story.”

That came as a complete surprise to Sherlock. “He did?”

It was Mycroft’s turn to smirk. “You don’t read them?”

“I’ve read some,” he admitted, shrugging. “Watson read ‘The Adventure of The Copper Beeches’ to me, I assumed he didn’t leave anything out.” _My ‘chronicler’ has some explaining to do._

“Ah,” his brother said, thoroughly enjoying himself. “So, when may I meet Miss Hunter?”

Sherlock smiled a bit. “Tomorrow, at dinner, if you’re available.”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world,” Mycroft said, grinning.

* * *

It was almost time for dinner when Sherlock returned to Baker Street. He caught a glimpse of John watching him from one of the sitting room windows before he let himself into the house.

Mrs. Hudson met him in the hall. “Dr. Watson arrived half an hour ago,” she said as she took his hat and gloves. “He’s eager for dinner.”

“He always is,” Sherlock said, amused. “Whenever you’re ready, Mrs. Hudson.” He was about to climb the stairs when Mrs. Hudson cleared her throat.

“Before you go,” she said, grinning, “it looks like you’ve been shopping. I believe any jewelry you bought for Miss Hunter needs final approval, don’t you?”

Sherlock chuckled as he pulled the jewelry boxes one by one from his pockets and showed her the pieces he bought. Mrs. Hudson approved of each of them, especially the engagement ring.

“Miss Hunter seems like the type of young lady who prefers elegant things,” she said, smiling.

He grinned. “She is, it’s a sign of good taste.”

Mrs. Hudson chuckled. “I already knew about her taste – she’s marrying you, after all.”

Sherlock grinned with delight. “Thank you, Mrs. Hudson.” He kissed her cheek before heading upstairs. He found John seated at the table, writing in his journal. “Good evening, Watson,” he said jovially as he set the jewelry boxes on the table.

John raised an eyebrow at the boxes then picked up the ring box and opened it. “You really are going through with this,” he said as he glanced at the ring and put the box down again, his disapproval loud and clear.

“I would think you’d be happy for me,” Sherlock said, smirking, as he sat down across from him. “After all, you wanted me to show interest in Miss Hunter last year.”

His friend had the decency to blush slightly. “Romantic pursuit at a proper pace is what I meant, not a marriage of convenience on such short notice. People will talk, Holmes.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “People will talk no matter what I do, Watson. If I remain a bachelor, they wonder why I’m not married. If I marry Miss Hunter in a month like I’m planning, they wonder why the rush. If I wait, they wonder about that too. I cannot win, therefore I decided long ago not to care.”

“But your reputations-”

“If two upstanding and unattached people cannot marry without damage to their reputations, then what use is a reputation anyway?”

“Holmes…”

He sighed heavily. “If it weren’t for the concern for our reputations, would you still object to my marrying Miss Hunter?”

“Have you discussed the details of the arrangement with her?”

“Yes, each of us knows where the other stands.”

John took a deep breath. “Then I have no other objections.”

Sherlock grinned. “Splendid. Mycroft has already written the announcement, it’ll be in all the morning papers. You will, of course, be my best man, Watson?”

He smiled a bit. “I think I’d better, if only to keep you out of trouble. After the wedding, that’ll be Miss Hunter’s job.”

“She’ll be Mrs. Holmes by then,” Sherlock said, leaning back in his chair with a satisfied grin.

“And I wish her all the luck in the world,” John said, smirking. “She’ll need it.”

Sherlock simply laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

After setting up an appointment with London’s premier dancing instructor for Saturday afternoon, Violet took a hansom back to her friend’s house. Lady Emily Dobson was the wife of a baron and Violet’s best friend since they were children. After the butler took her hat and gloves, he directed her to the main sitting room.

Violet walked into the room and saw her blonde friend seated in a wingback chair by the fire, her head resting on her hand and her eyes closed, looking utterly tired. “How are you feeling, Emily?” she asked warmly as she sat down across from her.

“Exhausted,” Emily muttered before opening her eyes and smiling at her weakly. “By the time I stopped feeling unwell and was able to eat something, it was time to greet my visitors. Thankfully, the doctor says that the nausea should pass in another month or so.”

Violet reached out to squeeze her hand in sympathy. “I do hope your Ambrose is understanding.”

Emily chuckled. “Always. He’s the best of husbands.”

A maid brought in a tea tray and Violet smiled a bit as she saw an opening for a conversation that promised to be interesting. “I don’t know,” she said as she poured the tea, “I think my future husband could also be deserving of that title.”

“But you’re not-” Emily’s eyes widened as she lifted her head to stare at her. “That is to say, you _weren’t_ engaged when you left. You’re saying you are now? You were only gone three hours.”

Violet grinned as she passed her a cup. “You recall I told you I was going to see Mr. Holmes about my position? Well, he suggested something else entirely – that I become his wife and colleague.”

Emily shook her head in disbelief. “I don’t know which is more surprising – that he proposed to you on the spot, or that you accepted. He’s been in love with you since you met?”

She chuckled as she poured herself a cup. _Sherlock, in love with me? That will never happen._ “Hardly – it’s to be a marriage of convenience. Mr. Holmes needs a female colleague more than a wife.”

Emily raised an eyebrow as she sipped her tea. “And you’re willing to give up your life in Walsall just like that?”

Violet thought about that for a moment. “Everything I am giving up, I am also receiving twice over. My position at the school? I was too isolated from helping students, now I will be able to help everyone who crosses the threshold. My independence? I will have a companion for the rest of our lives, one who respects me and is ensuring that I will have financial independence very soon.”

Her friend looked skeptical. “What about children?”

She blushed a bit as she sipped her tea, it couldn’t be helped. “The possibility exists, but there’s no rush. I’m only twenty-four and while Sherlock is fifty-one, he’s in the prime of life.”

“What about love?” Emily asked carefully.

She sighed quietly. _That is the most important question, isn’t it?_ “He insists that love would only get in the way of his intellect, even going as far as saying he has no heart, which I, of course, refuted. There’s no love between us now, but perhaps, in time, there could be.”

Emily raised an eyebrow, her smile knowing. “I think on your side, there already is.”

Violet blushed. “I like him very much. Sherlock’s a good man – intelligent, honorable, brave, courteous, and a true gentleman.”

“Handsome?” Emily’s eyes twinkled.

She smiled a bit. “You’ve seen the illustrations in _The Strand_.”

The young baroness grinned. “Yes, but are they accurate?”

Violet couldn’t help a giggle. “He’s even more handsome than they show. His eyes… His gaze is so intense, but it’s his voice that makes me shiver the most. It’s so deep and when it goes deeper…”

Emily grinned. “Then I must congratulate you, my dear friend, on finding such a man. And I’m sure it won’t take long for him to fall in love with you, if he hasn’t already.”

She smiled softly. “I hope you’re right.”

“When will you see him again?”

“Tomorrow evening, I’m having dinner with him and his brother.” _Unless there’s another case, and I can’t help hoping that there is._

Emily’s grin widened. “Then I insist the two of you have dinner with us the day after tomorrow.”

“I’m going back to Walsall that day, but I’ll be back in town by Friday.”

“Friday night, then.”

Violet smiled a bit. “I’ll have to see if Sherlock’s available, but it shouldn’t be a problem.” _Getting him to agree to something social might be, though._

Emily nodded. “And I’ll speak go Ambrose about us hosting your engagement ball.”

That came as a surprise. “But neither Sherlock nor I are part of London high society.”

“Violet, dear, you’re marrying the most famous detective in England, I’d say the _ton_ will definitely be interested.” She smirked. “I hope your Sherlock is prepared for all the calling cards coming his way.”

Violet groaned quietly. “Oh no…” _I didn’t even think of that._

Emily chuckled. “I hope he has more patience than he shows in the stories.”

“I’ll make sure he can at least feign patience.” _It’ll take every acting skill he has, I’m sure._ “But you know society will look down on our short engagement.”

The baroness grinned. “Leave it to me – if anyone says anything, I will defend you and your Mr. Holmes, and I will get my friends to as well. The society matrons don’t scare me.”

Violet grinned back, relieved. “Thank you, Emily.”

Emily waved a hand in dismissal. “It’s the least I could do after you’ve helped me so many times.”

She held out a hand to her. “Will you be my Matron of Honor?”

Emily clasped her hand, grinning. “I’d like nothing better.”


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, John was about to leave his flat for the day when he received two things – the morning edition of the newspaper and a telegram. Something told him to read the paper first. In the society column, one announcement caught his eye.

_Mr. Mycroft Holmes is pleased to announce the engagement of his brother Mr. Sherlock Holmes to Miss Violet Hunter of Walsall. Mr. Holmes is the world’s only consulting detective. Miss Hunter, formerly a school administrator, plans to join his detective agency. A late September wedding is planned._

John knew the telegram must be connected to the announcement.

**Watson,**

**Baker Street under siege. Bring Miss Hunter here at once to deal with the invaders.**

**Holmes**

He had to chuckle at his friend’s hyperbole. _Under siege, indeed. I’m sure it’s just a few callers. Still, I’ll do as he asks – at least Miss Hunter will improve his mood._

After taking a hansom to the address Sherlock had told him the day before, John gave his name to the butler and asked to see Miss Hunter on important business. He was shown to the breakfast room, where Miss Hunter and another woman were seated at the table.

John bowed. “You must forgive me, ladies, for interrupting your breakfast.”

The women rose and Miss Hunter smiled a bit. “Emily, this is Dr. John Watson, my fiancé’s chronicler and best friend, as well as being an esteemed physician in his own right. Dr. Watson, my childhood friend, Lady Emily Dobson.”

He bowed. “Lady Dobson. How nice to meet a friend of Miss Hunter.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Watson,” Lady Dobson said, smiling. “But don’t let me keep you if you’re needed elsewhere.”

“Thank you, Emily,” Miss Hunter said, then she turned to John. “You can tell me on the way, Dr. Watson.”

“Of course.” He followed her to the foyer, where the butler gave Miss Hunter her hat and gloves, then they left the house and got into the waiting hansom.

“Did you see the announcement in the paper?” he asked.

Miss Hunter chuckled. “Yes, Lady Dobson was eager to show me.” She paused, her smile fading. “But that can’t be the important matter, can it?”

“I’m afraid so – the announcement has brought so many callers to Baker Street that Holmes has asked me to fetch you.”

“So I can deal with them instead of him?” she asked, smiling a bit. “I see.”

 _She’s amused,_ he thought. _Good, it’ll help her deal with Holmes’ mood, which is sure to be bad._ “Holmes was never one to suffer fools gladly, so you must be the one to take care of any visitors that dare to cross the threshold.”

“I think I can handle that, but I’m not about to let Sherlock hide in the bedroom while we have guests – if I must suffer through visits from the _ton_ , so must he.”

John chuckled. “As long as you do all the talking, I daresay he’ll go along with that.”

Miss Hunter grinned. “Sherlock can brood attractively by the fireplace if he wants, he’s good at that.”

He laughed the rest of the way to Baker Street.

* * *

Violet saw the small group outside 221B as soon as the hansom turned onto Baker Street and she couldn’t help smiling to herself. _Hardly an invasion. Half a dozen ladies of the_ ton _at the most, that’s easily handled._

Dr. Watson got out of the hansom then helped her out before leading the way through the group of ladies. A few of them protested and Violet turned to the group, a pleasant smile on her face. “Ladies, thank you for waiting so patiently. If you’ll allow me a few minutes to speak to my fiancé, we will then be happy to accept you one at a time.”

There were murmurs of assent from the ladies and Dr. Watson let the two of them into the house with his key. Mrs. Hudson met them in the foyer.

“Thank heavens,” she said as she took their hats and gloves. “He’s prowling around up there like a panther in a cage.”

Dr. Watson grinned. “I daresay seeing Miss Hunter will do wonders for his mood.”

“I certainly hope so,” Mrs. Hudson said. “I’ll have tea ready soon.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Hudson,” Violet said then she followed Dr. Watson upstairs.

She saw Sherlock as soon as she walked into the sitting room. Just as Mrs. Hudson said, he was prowling about the room, scowling and muttering under his breath, unaware of their arrival.

“Your savior is here,” she said playfully, her eyes dancing.

His face lit up when he saw her. “Violet!” He leaped over the settee then took both of her hands. “You must turn those callers away, they’ve scared off at least one potential client.”

She chuckled. “They’re high society ladies, Sherlock, not a gang.”

“No, gangs have more sense than to show up at this hour of the morning.” His annoyance melted away, though, the longer he looked at her until he finally smiled at her warmly. “Good morning, by the way.”

Violet smiled at him happily. “Good morning.”

He turned to Dr. Watson, smiling a bit. “Thank you for bringing Miss Hunter here safely, Watson. I’ll send for you if you’re needed, but I do expect you at dinner tonight.”

“You can count on me, Holmes.” He grinned at Violet. “Good luck, Miss Hunter.”

She grinned back. “Thank you, Doctor.”

Dr. Watson left the room and by the time she turned back to her fiancé, Sherlock was already scowling.

“This will be over before you know it.” She gave him an encouraging smile. “Then we’ll have the rest of the day to see clients.”

He grinned at that. “The chance to do nothing but solve cases all day with you is enough to get me through this gauntlet.”

She chuckled then kissed his cheek. “Good. I’ll tell Mrs. Hudson to let the first one in.”

“Yes, the sooner this starts, the sooner we’ll have the sitting room back.”


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock paced impatiently in front of the fireplace as he waited for his fiancée and their last caller to finish their tea. After six rounds of getting acquainted questions, he was more than ready to be alone with Violet. Finally, both women rose and Violet escorted the other woman to the sitting room door.

As soon as the door was shut, she turned to him, smiling a bit. “You can stop pacing, Sherlock – the calls are over for today.”

“And not a moment too soon,” he muttered then he sat down on the settee and patted the space next to him.

Violet smirked as she sat down beside him. “Now that the threat of invasion has passed, I should probably take my leave.”

Sherlock smirked back. “If you do that, they could return. No, it is solely your presence that keeps them from returning to the doorstep.”

“Then I’ll return every morning that I’m in town so your battalion is reinforced.”

“Splendid,” he said, grinning, “but that still leaves today. You can’t leave me now after only spending a scarce few minutes with me alone.”

She raised an eyebrow, smiling a bit. “And what, exactly, would you like us to do, Mr. Holmes?”

Something about the formality of her using his title, her playfulness, and her loveliness combined made him desperately want to kiss her. Still, he held off. _This isn’t a love match,_ he reminded himself once again, then he smiled at her, amused. “I can teach you my methods, of course.”

“I have plenty of time to learn your methods, Sherlock,” she said, smiling back. “What I want to know about right now is you.”

He was about to ask her what she wanted to know when there was a knock on the door. “Come in, Mrs. Hudson.”

The door opened and Mrs. Hudson came into the room bearing a silver tray with a calling card on it. He was about to reach for it when she offered it to Violet.

“There’s a woman downstairs asking to speak to Miss Hunter.”

“Not both of us?” Violet asked, confused, then she read the card, her good mood evaporating before his eyes. “Oh no…”

“Who is it?” he asked gently, immediately concerned.

She looked at him. “Miss Stoper.”

“The woman who runs that employment agency?”

“Yes. God knows what she wants.”

“Perhaps she simply wants to congratulate you on your engagement,” Mrs. Hudson said encouragingly.

Violet smiled a bit. “Perhaps, Mrs. Hudson, but I doubt it. You may send her in, this probably won’t take long.”

Mrs. Hudson smirked. “Let me know if you need help removing her.” She left the room.

Sherlock stood then offered a hand to her. Violet took it then rose, smiling at him a bit.

“Don’t leave,” she murmured. “I may need more reinforcements than just Mrs. Hudson.”

“I wouldn’t dream of letting you fight any of your battles alone,” he murmured, smiling back.

Before she could respond to that, the door opened and Miss Stoper came into the room, looking very pleased with herself, but she stopped dead when she saw him, then she turned to Violet.

“I thought we would be alone, Miss Hunter,” she said civilly.

Violet smirked. “Anything you can say to me, Miss Stoper, you can say in front of my fiancé.”

“Your fiancé is the reason why I’m here. I had hoped that since you never would have met Mr. Holmes if I hadn’t arranged for your employment with the Rucastles, you would see fit to provide me with some recompense. Ten pounds would be sufficient. It’s not every day that a woman with nothing to her name lands a rich husband, after all.”

Violet raised an eyebrow and her tone was icy civility. “Considering that Mr. Rucastle not only used me as an unwitting stand-in for his daughter but tried to kill me and Mr. Holmes, I can hardly say that deserves a reward.”

Miss Stoper’s spine stiffened. “Nevertheless-”

“I’m not paying you for almost getting me killed, Miss Stoper. I suggest that you not call again. Good day.”

With a haughty sniff, the older woman turned and left the room. Violet slumped onto the settee, leaned her head against the back of it, and closed her eyes, all of her previous energy and enthusiasm gone. Sherlock sat beside her.

“You did well,” he murmured as he took her hand.

She opened her eyes to smile at him softly. “Thank you,” she murmured, gently squeezing his hand.

He smiled back. “You’re welcome.” He found himself wanting yet again to kiss her and once again he set the feeling aside. _This is not the time for that._ “Going back to our previous discussion, what do you want to know about me?”

“Everything,” she said, grinning, as she sat up straight. “Whatever you want to tell me.”

Sherlock chuckled. “Where should I start?”

“Have you ever wanted to be anything besides a consulting detective?”

“I considered becoming a concert violinist, but I decided that being a consulting detective would be a better fit for my skills. I still find joy in playing and composing, though.”

Her eyes lit up at that and he found the sight intoxicating. “Will you play something for me?”

He grinned. “Of course.” He got up then went over to his music stand by the window and picked up his Stradivarius and bow. After a moment’s thought, he started to play a well-known waltz.

Violet listened with a happy smile on her face whenever he glanced her way. Truly, she was enchanting, and it was slowly driving him mad, especially knowing that he had no one to blame for his current predicament except himself. When the tune ended, she applauded enthusiastically and he immediately started another waltz, much to her obvious delight.

_As long as I can keep my hands occupied, I will be able to keep them off her. I should have thought of this sooner._


	10. Chapter 10

After the third waltz, Sherlock set the violin and bow down then picked up three jewelry boxes from the table and sat down next to her again, grinning with anticipation. “I assume you know what these are.”

Violet chuckled. “The smallest box is presumably my engagement ring, but I have no idea as to the other two.”

He nodded. “I thought you deserved more from me than just a ring.” He opened the box and she pretended not to notice that he held his breath.

Violet couldn’t believe how lovely the amethyst ring was. “It’s perfect, Sherlock.” She held out her left hand eagerly.

Sherlock chuckled as he removed the ring from the box and slipped it onto her ring finger. “I’m glad you like it,” he said, relieved.

“I love it,” she insisted. _I think my fiancé needs a little more confidence._ She took his hand and interlaced their fingers, murmuring, “I will love whatever you give me because it’s from you.”

He blinked in surprise as he looked at their joined hands. With him thus distracted, Violet leaned in and softly kissed his cheek. Sherlock stared at her for a moment, his eyes unreadable, then his gaze dropped to her lips before he met her eyes again.

“Violet, I-” A knock on the door interrupted him. Sighing heavily, he called out, “Yes, Mrs. Hudson?”

She let go of his hand just as Mrs. Hudson opened the door. Sherlock’s look of disappointment was gone in an instant then he turned to his landlady.

“Inspector Lestrade is here, Mr. Holmes,” she said, smiling a bit.

Sherlock grinned. “Has he brought a case?”

“No, he said he’s here to congratulate you and Miss Hunter.”

Violet had to smile in sympathy at Sherlock’s visible disappointment, then she turned to Mrs. Hudson. “Send him in please, Mrs. Hudson.”

She nodded then smiled at Sherlock. “Perhaps next time, Mr. Holmes.”

He scowled. “Hmph.”

Mrs. Hudson chuckled as she left the room and Violet took the opportunity to kiss her fiancé’s temple. Sherlock only had time to meet her gaze before a man walked into the sitting room.

“Ah, Lestrade,” Sherlock said as he stood then offered a hand to her, which she took then she stood up and he smiled at her. “My dear, may I present Inspector Lestrade, undoubtedly you know of him from Dr. Watson’s accounts. Lestrade, this is my fiancée, Miss Violet Hunter.”

Lestrade smiled a bit. “A pleasure to meet you, Miss Hunter.”

She smiled back happily. “Likewise, Inspector.”

“Never thought I’d see Mr. Holmes wed, but I suppose even the best of us succumb eventually.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “There will be no ‘succumbing’ with Miss Hunter as I am quite eager to be her husband. If you’ll excuse us, Lestrade – the lady and I are in the middle of something.”

Lestrade chuckled. “Of course. Good day to you both.” He bowed then left the room.

Sherlock called after him, “Don’t come back until you have a case,” then he shut the door and walked back to the settee before flopping onto it and sulking like a sullen youth.

Violet stood in front of him, chuckling fondly. “I’m sure he’ll have something for you next time, Sherlock.” She waited for him to shift his position so he didn’t take up the entire settee then she sat beside him, smiling softly. “Thank you for telling the inspector that you’re eager for us to be married.”

“There’s no need to thank me for telling the truth,” he said, smiling a bit. His gaze fell on her lips once more and she swore he wanted to kiss her but he instead looked away. “What else did you want to ask me?”

She turned towards him, tucking her legs up under her skirt and just as before, his eyes followed the motion. _Now I know that look for what it is – attraction._ She smiled fondly. “You can start by telling me why you won’t kiss me, Sherlock.”

His eyes jerked back to hers, his cheeks pink. “I… You must be mistaken-”

“Oh, so you don’t want to kiss me?” she asked, grinning. “My detective career is getting off to a terrible start – I was certain that the looks you were giving me meant something.”

Sherlock covered his face with one hand, giggling.

Violet smirked. “I hope you’re not laughing at me.” She knew he wasn’t, but it was fun to tease him.

He lowered his hand to grin at her. “Only at myself. And you are right, I do want to kiss you.”

She grinned. “So, we’re back to my original question – why won’t you?”

“Many reasons, the foremost being this isn’t a love match.”

_According to whom?_ It was on the tip of her tongue to ask, but she held back. _It’s a love match on my side, I can admit that now, but obviously not on his._ “Does it matter?” she asked softly. “We’re attracted to each other-”

“You’re attracted to me?” he asked, surprised.

Violet grinned. “Of course I am – you’re a very handsome man, Sherlock.”

His blush deepened as he looked away and murmured, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” she murmured as she took his hand. “You’re not used to people complimenting you on your looks.”

“You are correct,” he muttered. “My brain, my deductive skills? Yes.” He met her eyes. “But my face? No.”

Violet smiled softly. “Then let me be the first to tell you that your face is as fine as your mind.”

Sherlock chuckled softly as his gaze dropped again. “Thank you. I knew that being with you would be an entirely new experience, I just didn’t realize it would be multiple new experiences.”

Something about his words struck her with a sudden insight. She took his other hand as well and asked gently, “Sherlock … are you a virgin?”

He chuckled again, not meeting her eyes as his blush deepened once more. “Is it that obvious?”

She smiled gently. “It certainly explains a few things.”

Sherlock finally met her eyes. “Are you disappointed?” The vulnerability in his gaze was almost enough to break her heart.

“Of course not,” she said gently and emphatically. “I’m honored to be the first person you’re intimate with.”

“First and only. And you?” He quickly added, “Not that it matters either way, I know that-”

Violet stopped the flow of words with a soft, brief kiss on his lips then smiled at him softly when he stared at her. “You’re my first and only too.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating has gone up since our two Victorians are getting up to some premarital naughtiness in this chapter.

As mortifying as it was to have his fiancée know that he was still a virgin at his age, having her complete acceptance and knowing she was just as inexperienced made Sherlock see it instead as a step they would take together. Delight filled him and he gently pulled Violet into his lap then kissed her softly, hesitantly.

She softly kissed him back, much to his relief, then she grinned at him, her eyes dancing. “You were saying something about ‘only for procreation?’”

Sherlock chuckled. “Perhaps I could be persuaded to change my mind, once we’re married.”

“Good. Now, I must tell you that my friend Lady Dobson has invited the two of us over to dinner at her townhouse on Friday.”

“I have nothing against the idea. Barring a new client, I should be available.”

“I’ll tell her to expect us, then.” She smiled mischievously. “She also wants to host our engagement ball.”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Why must every engagement require that the couple’s nearest and dearest hold a ball in their honor?”

“Because society expects it, I imagine.” Her gaze moved to his lips then she met his eyes and murmured, “Sherlock, here we are – engaged, unchaperoned, and I’m sitting in your lap. I think we can find something much more pleasant to do, don’t you?”

He chuckled softly. “I suppose I can teach you my methods for testing an unknown-”

“Sherlock?” she murmured, her eyes dancing.

He grinned. “Yes?”

“Kiss me.”

His grin widened then he kissed her. It started soft and sweet but then one of them, he wasn’t sure who, moaned softly and the kiss quickly became heated. Violet pulled away only long enough to shift her position so that she was straddling his lap, her skirts hitched up her thighs and pooling between their bodies.

“This is quite scandalous, you know,” she murmured as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes dancing.

Sherlock chuckled as he held her securely. “Your virtue is safe with me, of course.”

“Just as yours is with me. Still, a little naughtiness would not be amiss.” She lowered her head to softly kiss his neck and he shivered as his arms tightened around her.

It wasn’t long before he felt himself starting to react to his fiancée’s kisses. With all of the blood rushing to his loins, he was surprised that some of it could still get to his face.

Violet lifted her head to gaze at him, one hand coming up to cup his cheek. “You’re blushing,” she murmured. “What’s wro- Oh.” She shifted slightly, inadvertently rubbing against him and making him even harder.

Sherlock smiled weakly. “You did say you wanted a little naughtiness.”

“That feels like more than ‘a little,’” she murmured, making him blush even more. “But it’s nothing to be embarrassed about – I’ve been told it’s a perfectly natural reaction.”

“It is,” he murmured, “but it doesn’t help that a man’s arousal is so … obvious, but a woman’s isn’t.”

“That’s because ours is more easily hidden by our clothes. But you do know the signs of female arousal, don’t you?”

“Dilated pupils, an increased pulse, and a dry mouth, but those are displayed by men as well.” He noted that she currently showed all of those signs.

Violet gave him a soft, nearly loving smile as she took his hand and brought it to her breast. Even with layers of fabric and a corset, he could feel the soft flesh. A devil on his shoulder told him to squeeze it. The corset was too rigid for him to squeeze her entire breast, but he was able to gently squeeze the upper part.

She let out a soft sigh, the sound of which, he swore, went straight to his cock. “When a woman is aroused,” she murmured, “her nipples harden. You can’t feel it underneath all the layers I’m wearing, but they are definitely hard now.”

Sherlock swallowed hard, his own mouth suddenly very dry. “Is-is there another sign?” he murmured.

“There is,” she murmured, “but are you sure you want me to continue? You seem quite on edge already.”

He nodded. “Yes, but first, tell me how you came to know all of this.”

“My governess. She had seen too many proper, and properly terrified, young women enter into marriage knowing nothing about what goes on between a man and a woman, or even what happens to their own bodies, and she insisted on teaching me.”

“Then I thank her for it.” Sherlock lowered his head to softly kiss her neck and delighted in her shiver.

She softly gasped his name then tilted her head to give him better access, her hands clutching his shoulders. He chuckled against her skin, loving how responsive she was. The soft skin of her neck begged to be covered in kisses and he did his best to comply.

One of her hands moved into his hair and after a moment, she gently tugged on it. He lifted his head to look at her, reveling in her flushed cheeks and conspiratorial smile.

“Just a moment,” she murmured before sliding off his lap. She walked over to the sitting room door and locked it before coming back to the settee and resuming her previous position.

Sherlock raised an eyebrow, decidedly intrigued. “And what, my dear fiancée, do you have in mind that would necessitate us being undisturbed?”

“Showing you the other sign of female arousal,” she murmured. Violet took his hand and softly kissed the palm before guiding it under her skirts then between her legs.

Part of Sherlock was surprised she was willing to go that far but the rest of him was too caught up in what was happening to care. The feeling of wet silk quickly gave way to slick warm flesh that felt even softer than silk. Sherlock had never touched a woman so intimately before and found it exhilarating. _Not to mention even more arousing. These trousers have never felt so restrictive._

Violet laid her head on his shoulder, murmuring, “Mmm, that’s the other sign – while a man becomes hard, a woman becomes wet.”

“And you are very wet, my dear.” It didn’t take long for Sherlock to find the “pearl” he’d heard about. As soon as his thumb brushed it, Violet gasped loudly. “I take it you like that,” he murmured, chuckling.

“You know I did,” she murmured before softly kissing his neck.

Sherlock held her securely with one arm as he stroked her clitoris with his thumb. Her soft moans encouraged him to slip a finger inside her slick, tight opening and he soon found the evidence of her innocence. Violet buried her face in his neck as he slowly removed his finger and used the wetness on it to tease her clit.

“Oh God! Sherlock…” She shuddered with her release, the sight of which was almost enough to make him climax as well. Once her breathing had returned to normal, she lifted her head to gaze at him.

Sherlock grinned at her. “If nothing else, this certainly bodes well for our married life.”

Violet lowered her forehead to his chest, giggling.


End file.
